Experimental Emotions
by GamerRat
Summary: A new Vampire Abnormal has been found. Helen does all she can to help with Gail's bloodlust, and Nikola does all he can to ignore the thoughts he gets about the teams newest member... f/OC x Nikola. Rated M for language, violence, and eventual sex. First fanfiction I've written!


**~Authors note: Sadly I do not own anything but my imagination. Please read and review, it's my first fanfiction!~**

Heels clicked sharply as the group strode across the room, leading a motley group to where an unpleasant looking older man awaited them. Offering a nod to them all, the man dismissed the rest of the group, deciding them beneath his notice, and focused solely on Helen Magnus.

"You made good time my dear." his voice matched his look, flat and stern, as colourful as his charcoal suit.

A small muscled twitched on Helen's face at the condescending term, but she said nothing. "It's a pleasure as  
always Dean. We were told you had an Abnormal that would be of interest for our Sanctuary." _and of interest _  
_to a certain member_, she carried on silently in her head; subtly looking over at Nikola, who looked throughly  
bored by this excursion, a marked difference to Will, who looked thrilled to be in another Sanctuary.

Sneering slightly, Dean followed Helen's gaze; while he disliked Abnormals who paraded themselves as "normal humans" he knew  
better than to speak up in her presence.

"Yes, the one of interest is over here, if you would all follow me..." Assuming the group would follow, he stalked towards the room  
that held the Abnormals, his movements as stark and cold as his appearance. No one was sure how he became a Director with  
his attitude, let alone in Australia, one of the more relaxed countries.

Nikola snorted at the mans pompous attitude, quirking a brow at Helen. "Well isn't he delightful."

"Hush, we can't get on his bad side, we need him to collect this Abnormal."

Idly brushing his suit down, Nikola fell silent, his bored facade falling back into place.

As far as Sanctuaries went, it was set up much like Helen's current one, if you could navigate through one, you could make your way through them all with little difficulty.

The Abnormal chamber was narrower, with more stories. Dean lead them to the second floor, and gestured towards an enclosure with a figure before it, allowing Helen to take the lead, with Will a close second. With a glare from the Director, Nikola stared him down a moment, before following at a slower pace.

Helen didn't waste any time, swiftly closing the gap and with a pleasant expression, she looked at the enclosure of interest. It held some fire based creature, it's skin hardened, with fluid dripping from between the plates. It was a quadruped with a hulking, hunched posture. It's undersized head turned to the newcomers, beady black eyes narrowed on them, huffing through the thick screen protecting them. As the group gathered around the glass, it seemed to take offense. Opening it's jagged mouth, it threw itself against the glass and roared, more of the lava like fluid oozing from it's maw, as well as vibrating the glass. The person in front of the enclosure moved into the Abnormals view, and pressed their hands to the barrier, drawing the Abnormals attention.

"Hush my friend, they won't cause harm, right?" the voice was female, and the murky hazel gaze pierced the newcomers,  
as if daring them to contradict her.

It was lucky she had spoken, because she was so ingrained with filth over her bulky clothes it had rendered her gender impossible to tell. Helen nodded in agreement, and held out her hand.

"Helen Magnus, from the original sanctuary."

The woman looked down at the offered hand, then to her own hands. " No offense, but you don't wanna shake my hand right now,  
I only just got this chickie here back into it's enclosure, it broke into it's neighbors earlier, and I got...  
a little messy." Laughing, the woman turned back to the caged Abnormal, and rested her head against the glass,  
the Abnormal and her eyes holding each others. "I'm Gail." was murmured as an afterthought.

Dean coughed, drawing all but Gail's attention back to him. "She is why you're here."

Turning back to the Abnormal, Will asked "But why all this way for her..? We have a similar one at our place..."

Snorting with derision, Dean laughed. "I assumed you would of been smart enough to realise I meant the girl, not  
the creature."

Gail closed her eyes and leaned more into the glass, crooning softly to the being inside to try and distract herself from the conversation. _Yet another one about me and not to me...I'm not a fucking object asshole.._ Trying to ignore the 4 sets of eyes now on her, she focused on the being she considered a friend, calming it into leaning against the glass, it's warmth spreading through to her.

"Oh... sorry..." Will mumbled, his face flushed at his error. It was not the first time his enthusiasm had put his foot in his mouth, and probably wouldn't be the last.

"Now Gail, be a good girl and show Helen..what you are."

Dean got no response from her, which was a sure fire way to irritate him.

"Fine." he snapped at her, before reaching into his pocket for a vial of ruddy liquid, popping it open to pour on his hand. It warmed quickly, the sickly smell revealed it to be blood.

Nikola stiffened, warily staring at Deans hand, as William looked on in confusion. Helen however, watched Gail closely, as she put two and two together. The poor woman stiffened against the glass, her breathing quickening. Her hands slowly moved to fist at her sides.

"Fuck you Dean!" she snarled as she whirled around, her eyes pitch black. As her friend threw herself on the glass, Gail curled her lips in disgust, her now pointed teeth further confirming Helen's thoughts.

"Nikola..." Helen breathed, turning to him.

His gaze was already on Gail, staring at her with the intensity he normally kept for his experiments...


End file.
